Screening machines are used to process unconsolidated material that contains a variety of differently sizes particulates into separate consolidated material comprising separate grades. In some instances, rotary screening trommels that use a substantially cylindrical shaped screening apparatus are used. These rotary screening trommels include a feed end for receiving material and a discharge end for discharging material. Rotary screening trommels operate by receiving unconsolidated material at the inlet, rotating as the material travels length-wise through the cylindrical shaped screening apparatus, and separating smaller material from larger material by allowing the smaller material to fall through the screening trommel during rotation. Larger material is then discharged from the discharge end of the screening trommel. Conveyors are used to move the separated consolidated material away from the screening machine and into separate piles. Additionally, hoppers are also used to collect the separated material.